the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Lang (Thoreaux)
"We need to keep practicing." Lana was, of course, ever the smarter, more mature of her peers. "I know Aunt Nell is a little... '''hard'... on us sometimes, but it's for our own good. We've read about what the Witch-Hunters did in other towns, especially in Salem, and they tried to make this a Burning Town as well. We're the descendants of some of the more ancient families, our circle is an ancient, 'powerful '''one. They're going to know that we're forming up again. And we need to be prepared for whatever they dish out to us." Lana addressing the Thoreaux Circle at the beginning of the story, through the eyes of her Aunt Nell. Lana Lang is a direct descendant of Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux along with her Aunt, Nell Potter. Described as having a special connection to the earth, Lana does seem to exhibit more of an aptitude with terra based spells. She is the girlfriend of Pete Ross (Balcoin) and a member of the Smallville community. History Lana was raised by her aunt, Nell Potter, after the deaths of her parents before the story begins. Being raised by Nell caused Lana to defer to her leadership, even though Nell kept insisting that she was the new leader of the Thoreaux Circle. In the beginning of the story, Lana has already started to culminate her circle, with Clark Kent, Pete Ross, Whitney Fordman and Greg Arkin all joining. After Chloe Sullivan's magic awakens, Nell tries to force her to bind the circle. Chloe refuses and ultimately leaves the circle after Nell chokes her, Whitney and Greg following her. This is the beginning of the end of the Thoreaux Circle. Lana and Nell eventually leave Smallville to look for Pete Ross and his family, who had essentialy kidnapped him away as they were afraid, Pete's Balcoin heritage coming to light. They eventually find the Ross's, Lana and Pete splitting from the group not long after, eventually heading to France. They eventually fall in love. She, Pete and Clark Kent were kidnapped by Rao Darkseid while in France, looking into the Balcoin and Thoreaux families. She was tortured by both Granny Goodness and Desaad in an attempt to ascertain the location of the Balcoin Firstborn. Chloe traded herself for all three of their freedoms, which resulted in Lana, Pete and Clark being able to return to Smallville. She was supportive of Pete taking up the mantle of First, leader of the Balcoin clan, even when his siblings rebelled against him, the Balcoin Book of Shadows burst into flames and the Bleeding Caves refused to respond to him. When Chloe eventually returned to take her rightful place, Lana was disappointed that Pete was no longer the leader of the Balcoins and expressed her displeasure that none of their siblings saw Pete's ability to lead. She was imprisoned along with Pete, tried for treason and found innocent of revealing Chloe's identity to Rao Darkseid. She then begins to scheme to gain a place in Chloe's Balcoin Circle, along with Pete. Category:Witches Category:Characters